


Mann Co. Merc Academy (TF2 Medic x Reader)

by CornyMcNein



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU where there is actually an Academy, Adventure, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm trying to make it plausible, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Play with it, Psychological Drama, Romance, Schadenfreude, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyMcNein/pseuds/CornyMcNein
Summary: Somewhere in the world exist a special Academy, where they trained the most skilled, fearsome and finest mercernary for hired to the Gravel War. Only some could enter and qualify to graduate, the rest, as we say, a poor excuse.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my dreams and my friends told me I should try to write it into a story. So yeah, since it based on a dream, I'll try my best to make it more logical somehow... And the Reader is female Medic trainee, I'm very sorry because I'm not sure about writing gender neutral stories  
> And the reader is suppose to be at least 18 years old to fit with the storyline, sorry guys, also this is the first time I wrote so expect a lot of grammar/spelling and writing errors. I'm trying to keep it at the minumum with my friend's help.
> 
> (Y/N= Yourname  
> F/D= Favorite drink  
> H/C= Hair color  
> V/D= Vacation destination)

__

_"Ah, home sweet home"_ you signed in relieve as you flopped down your bed after the vacation your parents insisted you should took after graduating from High School, you had a stressful year afterall, taking care of the papers for applying to University. But it should paid off when you finally get accepted into Medical school. It have been your dreams ever since you were a small child, seeing the nurses and doctors bustling around in their white clothes just like wingless angels, magical hands working hard to saving life, such a noble job one could ever think of.

Your eyes are starting to dropped while thinking about the moment of receive the acceptance letter that you have worked so hard for so many years, the long ride have taken most of your remained energy, leaving you feeling nothing but wanting some good rest. So you decide to take a quick shower, change into something more comfortable to sleep and return to bed. You took a quick glance at the clock to see that it's just a little bit past 7PM, but I deserve some sleep, you think, with that you slowly drifting off into a restless sleep.

Blood, the sound of someone screaming echoed in your dream, the smell of burning gasoline, the sound of an ambulance, someone lift you up, you groaned in pain as everything blurred in your eyes. You heard the beeping sound of an IV, the blinding flashing lights in front of you, then it fades into nothingness. Your mom sat there, crying, your tears falling into oblivion.

Pain filled your body as your heart clenched, you can feel your body shaking slightly and your pillow wet with salty tears. You cursed yourself for keep holding on of that tumor inside your head, letting it eat your mind slowly, a voice call out faintly, but you know it's all in your head. You look at the clock to see it's strike 12AM, great, another sleepless night, you thought to yourself.

Having decided that keep laying on the bed will eventually lead to more thinking and crying followed, you get up since your stomach growled a bit, that's right, it's because you skipped dinner earlier, you told yourself. Thinking that getting something to settle your growling stomach might help settle your troubled mind too, at least for a few moments, you walked silently to the kitchen in the dim lights to prevent disturbing your parents, who are sleeping soundly in their bed.

 _"What the hell is this? This soup is at least a week old, ugh dad why..."_ you almost choked inside your throat at the look of it in the far back, just imagining the smell already make you feel like throwing up a little in your mouth. Let out a frustrated sign as the disgusting sight completely ruined your appettie, you just look around the fridge and grab a bottle/can of (F/D) before turning off the kitchen's light and head to the living room where you can catch some late night shows, hopefully. But nothing on the TV seems to spark up your interest so you just surfing through the chanels mindlessly, black and white images flashing before your eyes in the screen but your mind already wander somewhere far away.

 _"If you let it wander too long, you might never get it back"_ his voice echoed in your mind as you finished your drink and place it down the wooden coffee table in front of you. The TV screen still airing some silly shows, women in their powdered wigs, pretty makeup and puffy dress dancing with handsome men to what you assumed to be jazz, since you always have to mute the TV at this late hour, both your mom and dad are light sleepers, it's not a good idea to wake them up.

Snap.

You look at the direction of the kitchen, where the sound came from, must be a rat get caught in one of the traps your dad set around the place at night. Slowly turning on the light, there it was, the poor creature was stuck in the metal lever, and for a piece of rotten meat, no less. It squeaked for a few minutes before dying, blood oozing out from under the lever where it crushed the rat's belly, you look closely. Image flashing before your eyes, the blood, the smell of blood, the bitter, tangy taste of blood in your mouth nearly make you want to throw up your organs. Yet mesmerizing at the same time, blood make you scared, but everytime it flows out you would look at it before lapping it all up like a hungry kitten. Your eye follow the stream of blood from the trap running on the floor, a red river of life.

 **"Pain is beauty"** you heard the faint voice whisper in your head as your eyes feasting on the gory sight but the sudden sound of thunder snapped you to reality, followed by the sound of water hitting the ground, faster and louder with every minute passed. You always love rain, you love the sound of rain, you love the cold air it brings along, you love the musky smell of dirt after it rains, you just love everything about the rain, you don't even mind if you get wet and catch a cold afterwards.

You always sleep better when it's rains too, how convenient.

"Time to get back to bed" you think to yourself, seeing it's almost 2AM. You were half mind wanted to stay up til morning, or til you're tired enough to sleep just after laying on bed, but the rain is like a treat to you and you didn't want to miss it. With that set, you finally head back to bed and in a few moments, mother nature's sweet lullaby of rain lull you to a more peaceful sleep. When you finally open your eyes, the sun is already shining through the curtains, printing a warm strip of light yellow just above your head.

Take a deep breath , you close your eyes for a few more minutes, relieved to remember that you got no school for today before get up slowly, flexing your arms and back with a satisfied moan. Running a hand through your messy (H/C) hair, you groaned in irritation because you hate that sometimes you just too lazy or tired to properly wash your hair as scheduled, leaving it greasy and itchy. So you grab the large towel before heading to the shower, the cold water hit your hair and face bring the invigorating sensation through your body, finally get rid of that itchy feeling on your scalp always feel so good, replacing by silky smooth hair once again.

Looking at the clock downstairs, it's already half past 9 in the morning but you couldn careless, you could care after you got into university, but not now. Thinking of which, you went out to check the mailbox and saw a dozen of envelopes in it, you hoped badly that one of these is the acceptance letter from the Medical school. Before the vacation to (F/D) you would check the mailbox everyday just to see if the letter have arrived, you have worried that somehow the letter might be lost, or ruined.

Bills, bills, bills, more bills.

You stopped through the bunch of envelopes when a particular one caught your eye, it was half red and half blue, in the back was a strange symbol, on the front was your name as the receiver, so you put it aside to see later. And then your heart skips a beat.

There it is

The letter


	2. One Way Or Another

You almost thought you have a heart attack when you see the letter, your hand shake a little bit and your heart racing loudly. You still unsure of all of this, deep down inside you're still afraid of having to grow up and be mature. You're still young, still unexperienced and the world is full of things you're afraid of, but...

Be a doctor, that is, being one of those wingless angels with magical hands that save people like you always wanted. You take a deep breath as you think about you, in that holy, white, beautiful coat, you imagined it would be pure white like a bride's dress, and you will be able to save the ones in need, to see their family crying in tears of joy to see them alive again, not having to suffer like you did long ago.

Taking another deep breath to calm yourself down completely, you slowly peeled off the envelope and take the letter out.

**XX/XX/1960**

**Miss (Firstname) (Lastname)**  
**(Street Address)  
** **(Region) (Postal Code)**

**Dear Miss (Lastname),**

**Thank you for your interest in Graduate Studies at the (Medical school name). We received many interesting and excellent applications, only some of which we were able to accept this year. We reviewed your application very carefully and note several strong features. There is rigorous competition for entry into our graduate programs and your application was not among those that we were able to accept.**

**We encourage you to apply to other graduate schools and we wish you every success with your studies and beyond.**

**Yours truly,**  
**Nathaniel A. Wilson, PhD  
** **Graduate Advisor**

Just as your eyes went through the last words, your heart dropped into an endless pit

You didn't make it there

And now what do you say to your parents, to your relatives, your head spinning, you clutched your chest to hold back the tears from comming out, you worked so hard so it, you thought you would have make it. It was so close, yet so far now, you hugged the pillow on the couch and try to think in a brighter way, maybe there was a mistake.

**"But it's your name, your adress, is it not?"**

**"The child is going to cry, cry, cry"**

You burried your head in the pillow as faint voices rang inside your head, telling you all the things, except you know it's not really your voice, not your thoughts. It was something else, a turmoil that grew inside your head for years, eating away your sanity day by day. You blame it for everything that happen, yes, you blame it, not you, you told yourself again and again, that you're fine, that everything will be okay and you have it under control.

Except this time, you truly feel like you're not fine, not at all. You keep recalled how you tell your mom and dad about being in Medical school, that they look happy even when they know the tution fee is not going to be cheap. You planned all the things with them, that you gonna find part time job to help paying, that they will do their best to support you because they know it's all you ever dreamed of.

Eventually you have to succumb to the waterfall of tears as you sobbed quietly to the pillow, you blame yourself for not working hard enough, a part of you blaming the University for not realizing that they just missed out a enthusiastic future doctor. You keep on your sobbing, imagined how your parents will be disappointed at you for being a failure. And by the time you finally look up, it's almost 3 hours you spent crying, and you hear the familiar sound of your dad's car. Realizing he was home earlier today and not wanting him to see you like this, you quickly grab the letter and place the pillow back in place, but then something fall to the ground

The strange envelope with red and blue color laying on the carpet, waiting for you to open, you pick it up and look at it for a second before rushing to your room as you heard the door being unlocked. With a click you locked your room, not really wanted to face your parents now and flopped down the bed with a tired mind, despite of just waking up a few hours, you feel exhausted, like all your spirit and energy have been sucked out, you fell asleep on your chest on the bed, the letters rested beside you on your bed.

You were awakened by your mom, shaking you a bit too rough.

_"What is it mom...I'm really tired"_

_"It's your (relatives), they called to say congratulations for you to finally getting in University"_

_"W-Wha.."_

_"You know your dad, he's always too enthusiastic about these things"_

_"But I... what"_

_"He open the letter without you knowing, I'm sorry, I know you want to be the first but he's excited when he come in and saw you asleep next to it"_

_"WHAT?"_

You frantically look around and saw the letter laying facedown on the ground near the trashcan.

Then what letter did your dad opened?

And then you realized something, there is something missing on your bed, a certain envelope. But before you can do anything your mom drag you to the phone downstairs, which ringing loudly, you signed in defeat as you picked up and was met by your (relatives) giving you compliments and congratulate for being accepted to Medical school. You answered awkwardly, trying to make it sound realiable before hanging up with them saying they will come later after having planned a small party for you.

Remember what you was planned to do before, you rushed to the living room with the strange envelope being opened and a letter laying ontop of it. You signed in relieve as your dad haven't unfold the letter yet, it was tied by a string with the same strange symbol like on the envelope on top, outside read "Approved" stamped on with purple ink, what a peculiar way of using the colors. You carefully take off the string unfold the letter...

 **XX/XX/1960**  
**Miss (Firstname) (Lastname)**  
**(Street Address)  
** **(Region) (Postal Code)**

**Dear Miss (Lastname),**

**Congratulations and welcome to the Training Program at the Mann Co. Merc Academy. I am pleased to advise that subject to the approval of Mann Co., you will be admitted to the training program beginning September, 1960**

**You are joining a very distinguished group of special students! Your decision to attend MCMA for your graduate degree is perhaps the wisest choice of your professional career. You are to be congratulated on the personal and academic achievements that have brought you thus far in your career.**

**We encourage you to be in contact with us between now and September.**

**The entire program is very proud to be able to attract so many outstanding individuals like yourself. We look forward to meeting you in September and to developing with you a sound partnership in training and preparing for your future career.**

**Yours truly,**  
**M. Pauling  
** **Graduate Advisor**

There is a small folded map inside the envelope with the exact address of where you could contact this "Academy".

_"What exactly is this city of "Teufort"? "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just here to remind that leave a comment if you like


	3. Voices

That night, you lay in your bed with the most troubled mind, pretend that you actually get in Medical school at dinner. You lied, you know, but you're afraid, afraid that you will make your parents disappointed, to see that look on their face when you told them that you actually got refused and that was a letter from an unknown "Academy" that you never applied to.

And then your mind return to that strange letter, that... Mercenary Academy... Why would they accept you, you couldn't understand what actually happened, and how could you planned to tell your parents the truth, as if today was already mentally exhausted enough. Then a thought crossed your mind

 _"What if I could just hide the truth"_  
No, you shake your head at that thought, it's impossible to hide it, you couldn't get in Medical school, they will know eventually when you didn't do anything more. You got no school to go to since you were too confident about will getting in that you didn't think of applying to any other school, not like you would find another school that you could or interested enough to choose from.

 **"But you got a school"**  
**"The Academy"**  
**"Oh yes yes yes, that Mercenary Academy"**  
**"Gonna be so much fun"**

You hold your breath and try your best to just concentrate.

 **"What are you going to do without it"**  
"You can't tell the truth"  
"Think about your parents"  
"I could smell their disappointment a mile away"

It's just all in your imagination, those voices are not really there.

 **"You can't ignore us"**  
"We're your friends"  
"I'm hurt, don't forget me"  
"Come on let's have fun"

Your hands digging in your hair, trying to force it all out.

 **"Come back to it, what will you do"**  
"Tell me, are you going to make your parents sad"  
"Or you could pretend that you actually go to Medical school"  
"They will never know, never know"

You gave up on ignoring the voices, knowing it's useless to anyway, you wonder why you keep trying. Maybe that's why you would never qualify to be a doctor, maybe that's why you never qualify enough to be anything, you feel empty as now your dreams disappeared into thin air and what's left was an empty shell. You thought that your life could have been better, you have a goal, a dream, and now it's gone.

**"It's not the end"  
"Go to the Academy"**

And become a MERCENARY? THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANT TO BECOME, you screamed inside your head, you want to SAVE LIFE, not TAKE LIFE.

**"Is it really it"**

With that, the voices finally stop, leaving you in complete silent. You want to scream, to cry, to curse, to break things, to do something, but now all you can do is gripping onto your forearms, nails digging inside your bare flesh painfully. How dare they questioning you, those, those turmoil, questioning your morals, you want to be a doctor, you want to save life. But they tell a part of the truth.

You're afraid, afraid of facing your parents, afraid of admitting the truth to everyone, afraid of their reactions, their look, their thoughts. You're afraid of everything, and all you could think now is a way to avoid this, you always heard them said saying the truth is better than trying to cover it, but not for you, you're too scared, no, you're **terrified**

For once, those voices suggest a valid option the more you think about it. You think that maybe, just maybe, you could play along, play pretend, like you always did. You could go, see what that "Academy" offer, see what is it that they have, pretend you intended to go there and make your family think you're studying in Medical school, maybe you could still apply for it next year.

Yes, a plan, you planned to lied to your own parents and family about going to Medical school and the truth is that you got refused and have to join a school that "specialized" in training cold blooded killers, who in their right mind would even think about open a place like that is a good idea?! Nothing in this even make sense, everything is too much maybe and nothing is sure, this is a terrible plan.

Nothing guardranteed that you didn't die the first week in "traning", not like you're the most athletic kid in town. Your health and stamina is just slightly above average, enough to escape some big bully who try to take your lunch money or copy your notes back in school, you never come in contact with weapons, you know nothing. You doubt that you could even make it the first day in training, let alone a whole year.

But this is the only thing you could do right now. You will have to do this if you choose to keep living in your poltroonery, risking your life and future just because you don't have the nerves to say "Mom, dad, I actually get refused from Medical school". The next day you will have to get up early and figure out exactly where was this city of Teufort, you don't want to be late as the letter suggest. And with that you try to get some rest before setting the alarm clock, hoping that your plans will go smoothly just a little bit.

You were rudely awaken by the loud noise of the alarm clock, you cursed under your breath and raised a hand to shut it of rather roughly. A restless night surely have a bad impact on your mood, you had that kind of sleep that you couldn't go into deep sleep and your senses somewhat still work. The sun is just about to set as you signed deeply and get ready for the long day ahead.

After finishing your regular morning routine, include taking a throughout shower, normally you won't shower in such early morning. But you have the habit of washing yourself properly before leaving the house especially in the hot and humid summer air, except for school though, that will be too busy in the morning if you have to shower everyday that early hours. Then you set to packing what you think would be needed for the trip, some water and you told yourself to remember to grab a snack when at the kitchen for breakfast in case the trip was longer than intended, your wallet, the letter along with the map with the instruction and last but but not least, your beloved chapstick, you hate having cracked dry lips. And with that, you're good to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like as always, and if you have more ideas/suggestion for the story too!


	4. Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm not American, ever live in American nor visiting it, all I know was from the Internet so there will be mistakes and I hope you can forgive me for that!

With a click of your room's door being locked, you run down the kitchen with the backpack in hand to join your parents with the breakfast. Your mom look at you sarcastically when she sees you open the fridge to take out some (favorite juice).

 _"Look like you decide to join us on breakfast, your highness"_  
_"Haha very funny mom, I'm starving, what do we have today?"_  
 _"Eggs, bacon ,toast and dad's week old soup"_  
 _"Mom! That's nasty, throw that infernal thing in the trashcan, I'm feeling sick just from thinking of it!"_  
 _"I told your dad too but he didn't listen"_  
 _"Ugh... I will have two eggs then"_

You didn't really minded if your mom make fun of you, you're always skipping breakfast when there's no school to stay in your room until lunch time, mostly to sleep or just minding your own business. Then you notice your dad's snoring at the table, he always did that in the morning, his fault for watching TV in his bedroom late at night and then fall asleep while at it too. So you just straighten your posture and stomp his feet under the table enough to wake him from his "nap".

 _"Score!"_ Your dad exclaimed loudly when being awaken at all the sudden, he look around for a second before rubbing his eyes and yawned.  
_"Go wash your face mister! Breakfast's ready"_ a plate was placed in front of you as your mom scolded your dad, who was on the verge of falling asleep on his chair again. The smell of fried eggs and that wonderful aroma of sizzling bacon make you nearly choked in your own saliva. While digging in your breakfast hungrily, you heard the bathroom door being opened and think that your dad must have finished washing his face and return to the table at any seconds now.

 _"You're going out today?"_ Your dad pour a cup of freshly brew coffee into his favorite mug, he must have saw your backpack next to your chair on the floor.  
_"Yeah, I have some business to do"_  
_"Is it far away?"_ you signed as your mom look at you, even though you're basically a young adult and fully capable of taking care of yourself, she still treat you like you're the most fragile child. You knew she's just being a mother and worry for you, but sometimes you feel like she didn't trust you enough, your dad is a whole other story, he would constantly want you to be independent and will often scolding you for keep staying indoors or being passive.

 _"Depends, dad, did you happen to know where "Teufort" is, it's a city right?"_  
_"Teufort hah? Sound familiar, wait leave me a minute to think, I'm pretty sure I've been there.. or heard about it somewhere..."_ Your hope lift up a bit as you look at your dad taking a sip of his coffee, if he didn't know then you would be in a bit of trouble of finding it yourself. You always have a hope that your dad would know everything, maybe not everything but bits of everything and that's all you need. To be honest, you adored him for his wide knowledge, he knows how to fix the electricity, fix the plumbing and even woodworking, the only thing that he's not great at is cooking, it's not that terrible that one can't swallow, but it's not great either. You picked up a few things from him too, though you acknowledged the fact that you will never know as much as he did.

The silent continued, except for the sound of silverwares on the ceramic plates when you and your mom eating. It's starting to get a bit too awkward as the clock ticking, you swallowed the last bacon piece and set the fork down, then stood up to put the dish in the sink. Before finished the rest of your (favorite juice), your dad snap his fingers in realization.

 _"Teufort... Teufort... Teu-fort... That's right, Two Farts! Why can't I remember this earlier!"_  
You nearly spat out your juice when you heard your dad said something about farts, sometimes his sense of humor can be quite weird to your taste...  
_"Quit with the fart jokes here dad, I thought you're over it long ago"_  
_"It's not what I made up but still funny til now, and I think I know exactly where that... Teufort you were wondered about"_  
You rolled your eyes as you can see your dad trying to hold back his laughing under his breath when saying Teufort, you don't get it, what's so funny?  
_"What's with the fart joke anyway?"_ Your mom raised an eyebrow and looking at your dad while washing the dishes.

 _"Well... I heard that during my trip there a while ago from the locals, that town used to be named Two Farts, but then the mayor was too embarassed that he was being bullied by a bunch of teenagers that he have to change the name to it, so he call it Teufort."_  
_"... Woah"_  
"Is it even real?"  
_"Apparently yes, I heard it with my own ears by a man living there"_  
You sniffed, trying your best to hold back from laughing, great, now even you fall into some cheap fart jokes, even your mom's giggle can be heard over the sound of running water. A second passed and you look at your dad with a serious look while he did the same, the next second having both of you brusted out in a hysterical laughing fit.

 _"So... um... eheheh... did you... haha... remember where is it?"_  
"Not too far from us actually, I'm sure it's in New Mexico, Bad..lands region if I remember correctly. You can catch a tour bus, should take from 3 to 4 hours maximum to get there"  
"Alright, thanks dad, I'll get going then"

Before you can reach the door, your mom's call stopped you on track  
_"Have you packed any water?"_  
"Yes mom, I did, can I pleasee go now?"  
"How about food? You won't be back for lunch, I'm sure"  
"Erm..."  
You can feel your mom with that silent smug look hidden underneath her face even when facing away from her. Maybe she did worried about you for something, a lot of thing now that it come for you to think about, maybe you're not really THAT good on your own. And that thought make you worried again, you will have to live at a "school", if that's what it can be called, full of potiential and professional murderers not long after, how can you survive for a full year again.

The fridge have nothing really ready to eat, bottles of pickles, fruits, vegetables and various snacks is all your can find, so you decide to just make a simple sandwich with the leftover ham from last night. But again before you can put the wrapped sandwich in your backpack, your mom give you a small lunch box with an apple inside.  
_"Mom, this lunchbox is from my 4th grade"_  
"Do you rather to have a squished, flattended, messy sandwich?"  
Knowing you can't argue with her, you reluctantly put your sandwich in the bright pink lunchbox, you gagged at the thought someone saw you using that childish thing, at least where you used won't having anyone you know, or at least you hoped so. Jezz, you just leave for a 7 hours top and she act like you're going to move away.  
_"Good, now be careful, if anything happen find a payphone and call me or your dad, you remember our office numbers and phone numbers right?"_  
"Mom! I'm 18!"  
"18 or not, you're still my child, now go, your dad will give you a ride to the bus station on his way to work"

You stay silent when your dad driving, you know if trying to talk he either will pull a fart joke or talk about you going to Medical school, which you actually got refused. Looking at the houses and trees rolling past you while leaning on the window calm your insides a bit. Thankfully he's not in a talkative mood today, much to your delight, you signed in relieve as the bus stop appeared from far.

 _"Take care, and try to be back before dinner alright? Your mom won't be happy if you come home late"_  
_"Before dinner"_ is more like a suggestive term, since your parents usually come home pretty late, ranged from 9 to 11PM and having dinner at that time, you wouldn't really worried about going home "late" then. You waved to your dad as he drove away and walked into the ticket booth.

 _"Good morning, may I help you?"_  
"Um, I was looking for the bus route from here to Teufort, New Mexico, um..Badlands region"  
Just as your dad predicted, there is indeed the bus route going all the way here to Teufort. You quickly paid for the ticket and waited for the bus to arrived, after half an hour you finally managed to get in the big vehicle, since it's pretty early there are quite a lot vaccant spots to choose from, so you sit near the end next to a window. The bus starting to roll and the quiet air make you feel sleepy, plus the fact you did wake up very early that day, and before you know it, you already fall sleep with your head against the window. You don't know how long you have fallen asleep on the bus, but then you would smell a very strange smell that you sure you didn't sensed it before when stepping on the bus.

The distict smell of disinfectant, the kind that you remember smelling in hospitals, and some other strange smell that you couldn't have known in your sleep. Maybe it was all a dream... wait, is that a coo-ing sound you heard along with the sound of the bus on the road? And then there's the feeling like something poke your hair.

_"Archimedes, nein"_


	5. Teufort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dream of getting in Medical school and become a doctor is ruin, now instead you have to be the biggest liar of all time and decide to risking your life to join a strange Mecernary Academy. Next time just confess for real instead, won't you?

You squeezed your eyes from the sun peaking through the bus's window and directly onto your face, groaned in annoyance, rubbing your eyelids gently and to shield those infernal rays of light just for a moment as you try to regain some senses. Just now you feel like you didn't fully sit on your seat like before, but rather have your lower body sitting on the seat and your upper body lay on something on the next seat.

Or more like, someone.

Just as you realize you might have fall asleep on the bus and might missed your stop, and the worst is that fall asleep on one unlucky random stranger that happen to sit next to you, why they leave you there is unknown. You just want to sleep forever to avoid facing the stranger that you currently slept on their thighs, but as you busy worried, the bus took a sharp turn and the driver's faint voice can be heard.

_"We're approaching our destination to the city of Teufort, all passengers please checking your belongings and ready to come down in 2 minutes."_

Just when you heard people talking and the sounds of everyone straighten in their seats, some yawning can be heard along the thumping of luggages. You know you can't keep pretending to sleep any longer and will have to get up right away, just before you could open your eyes, you heard a male voice just above your ear  
_"Frau, it's time to vake up"_

You slowly open your eyes, pretending that you're just awaken as the man said. And then you see something white flew down, you widen your eyes only to realize it was a white dove looking at you with its beady little black eyes , tilting its head various directions in a curious manner before pecking your nose, make you unconciously yelped in fright.

 _"Archimedes! NO!"_  
That male voice raised in an annoying manner and the bird quickly flew away from your face. While he was busy scolding it, you quickly get up, straighten yourself back in your seat and frantically look around for your backpack, which you hold in your arms while falling asleep. It must have fall on the bus when you somehow end up on that man's thighs for god knows how long. The burning you feel as your face heat up from the embarassment become more visible so you have to turn away for a second, as you hear small sounds of that man straightening himself in his seat and the sound of wings flapping. You turned around to see the same dove that have been pecking your face sitting on his shoulder, you flinched back for a second when the bird look at you again.

 _"Coo"_  
"I said no"  
"Coo"  
"Ve vill be zere soon"  
"Coo?"  
"Ja, plenty of bird seeds for you zere"  
Is he... actually talking to the bird? You raised an eyebrow in the newfound interest, although you didn't dare to look at him too much, maybe a few sneaky glancing here and there when he didn't notice, but enough for you to see some of his general appearance. He look much taller than you, that's for sure, with neatly combed hair and a funny looking little tuff of hair resting on his forehead, you didn't know if it's was intentionally or not, but it make you want to blow it to see if it fall back into the rest of the hair. Although you did notice that he might be a lot older than you too, if the greying hair on his temple and the small visible ammount of wrinkles on his face was not the most obvious thing, but before you can continued your sneaking glances, the bus stop and people starting to pack their things and come down.

You sat quietly waiting for the man to finally stand up and leave so you can walk out, but he keep sitting there, looking at the windows until the bus have emptied of other passengers before grabbing his bag and head for the door.  
_"Are you going to come down, young lady in the back?"_  
"O-oh yes, sorry"  
You hastily get on your feet and dashed towards the open door when you hear the driver reminding you about the arrival. The long ride leave your legs feel a bit numb and almost fall flat on your face when stepping down the high step of the bus, but luckily only loose your balance for a few seconds. You flung your backpack over your shoulders and let out a slight grunt at how hot and humid the air is, not helping when it's summer now and the city is technically in the middle of the dessert-like land, if the school is somewhere in the region you don't know how well you could handle it. Not mentioned you expect a lot of physical training during the time in that Mercenary Academy and you could only hope for the best as you walked into the city, following some familiar faces of the people you saw leaving the bus earlier.

 _"Here we are at Teufort's Town Square City Dump, this small city was founded by Claude Huggins, whom statue we are currently look at. It was formerlly named Hugginsville, after 1847 changed into Teufort."_  
Hearing someone talking, you assumed that was a tour guide and the group of people you were following are tourists , you wonder why would anyone want to vist a small city in the middle of nowhere with no notable point of interest, or at least to you that is.  
_"The city population is approximetally 1280, the community boasts an incredibly active economy given its small population, as we see here they have the modern Teufort Mall and a large bank. They also have a passenger jet serive and train express as other forms of transportation other than bus... "_  
You waited to see if the tour guide actually mentioned something about an Academy, but all the Education related info you could hear is that Teufort have an Elementary School and a large library where the location of the world's largest continously burning book fire. You cringed at that, is people just gone insane in here or something, you feel like this is like some other reality apart from your own and somehow you're in a strange place separate from the real world you known just by sleeping on the bus ride.

 _"Guess I'll have to ask the locals myself"_ you mumble to yourself as you walked around, noticing a post office accross the road and enter it in hope to find some help. There is some people in there talking to the employees to to each other casually, you walked towards two men talking nearby.  
_"Um, hello?"_  
_"... And the car park was ruin by those damn me... Hello there, miss, are you a tourist?"_  
"Kind of, I just need directions"  
"Well Tom there know a lot around here, just ask 'im"  
You look at the direction the man pointed you at the corner, where more men sitting and talking, you thanked him politely before heading for the man called "Tom"

 _"I tell you when we catch them bastards, hang them by the neck!"_  
_"Hello, I'm looking for someone named Tom"_  
_"That would be me Miss"_ A big, immidating man look at you, he have a very grungy and deep voice.  
_"The man over there tell me you know a lot around here and I'm kinda need some directions"_ You pointed a finger over your shoulder at the one who pointed you here.  
_"Sure, you're a tourist aren't ya? What did ya need to know"_  
_"I was looking at a place called... Mann Co. Merc Academy"_  
Just as you spoke the last word, you feel the one friendly casual spirit of the men dropped, replacing with blank stares. You gulped as "Tom" glare at you for a second before saying in an even deeper tone.  
_"I don't think someone like you should be linger at that hell hole, Miss"_  
_"Better forget about that place or the consequences might be dire"_

And with that, the men return to their conversation as you stood there confused at what just happened, the way they look at you almost feel hateful just after you speak the name of the Academy. You decide to just get out to escape the heavy atmosphere surrounding here, you even feel like someone was watching you as you walk to the door. Although then you notice there are a lot of postcards for sale on the racks next to the front door that you didn't notice at first, there are various strange locations, the Alamo in Scenic Teufort, Poopy Joe's Rapid Descent, The John Doe Racoon Sanctuary, Slurry Beach, they have a beach here?

And there, you noticing a peculiar set of post cards hidden behind some others, Mann Co. Recalled Product Outlet Mall. The image on the postcard was a large wooden building with the sign feature a muscular man with borat mustache, wearing a slouch hat and rasing his hand with the quote _"Saxton says... "EVERY PRODUCTS MIGHT KILL YOU!" "_ , that's some interesting advertising, you thought. Saxton Hale seems a bit familiar to you, you remembered have read somewhere a while ago that he's the fourth richest man in America, and with the newly acquired information you just found, it seems like Mann Co. was owned by him. You remember that the Academy have Mann Co. in its name too, so they must somehow connected to each other, you hoped.

So with that, you leave the post office and plan to find exactly where this... Mann Co. Recalled Product Outlet Mall is. Noticing that the group of tourists and their tour guide still standing there, you think you might get some help.  
_"Hello, can I get some help from you sir?"_  
The tour guide turn back and facing you while holding a water bottle.  
_"Depends of what kind of help, Miss"_  
_"I only need some directions"_  
_"I see, you're also on the bus with us right, sitting next to the strange guy with a bird?"_  
_"Yes, yes I was, his dove almost pecked my eyes off"_  
_"I thought you were with him, since you sleep on him, he seems to know a lot about this city."_  
You bit your lips in shame when being reminded of that incident on the bus, lucky that the man didn't say anything, but you also feel bad for not even say sorry for bothering him either. You just hope that kind of thing never happened again and scolded yourself for just fall sleep carelessly in public like that.

 _"So.. what do you want to know about?"_ The sudden voice of the tour guide snapped you back in reality, with him looking at you with a little bit of amusement, great.  
_"I was looking for this place called Mann Co. Mercenary Academy"_  
_"Mercenary Academy? Strange, I never heard about an Academy around here, thinking how crazy people around here is. But I do know that around here are various battlefields for a bunch of mecernaries being hired to fight over some land, not very safe there. Have you asked the_ _locals?"_ The tour guide scratching his head in genuience confusion  
_"Been there, did that, I'm afraid they're not very friendly when I asked aout it"  
"Huh, common sense, why would anyone want to involved in people that kill for money"_  
_"So I guess you didn't know about that Academy, but did you know about Mann Co. Recalled Product Outlet Mall?"_  
"Ah that, I do know, walk down this street, turn left when you see the Elementary School, it should be the third building on the block, you will know when you get there"

You waved goodbye to the tour guide after thanked him for the helpful advices and set your destination to go there, not taking your time on sight-seeing, part because Teufort do look like an ordinary town, part because the sun torturing you with its burning rays and part because you feel paranoid.  
**"The eyes follow you, follow us"**  
**"Feeling like a superstar are we?"**  
**"Ahaha, tip toes on the windows"**  
You just ignore the voices in your head again, not having time to fooling around with them. But your hope soon meeting its end when the building, Mann Co. Recalled Product Outlet Mall, was closed. Your eyes widen when you see the closed sign hanging on the front door, but then there was a bird, a dove to be exact, sitting on top of the sign looking at you. Before you could do anything, the dove flew down and sat right ontop of your head as the sounds of footstep approaching behind you.

_"Archimedes, no"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a lot of "Archimedes, no" in here... My bad


	6. Red Round

You know that voice, the same familiar sentence that you have heard over and over again for the last hour, the dove flapping its wing and coo-ing gently, but refuse to depart from your head much to his, or her owner's demise. You turned back and as expected, the man that was sitting next to you on the bus and his very own thighs unexpectally become your pillows for the journey. You saw him raised an eyebrow and bring one hand up to push the round glasses further up on the bridge of his nose when the dove coo-ing at him, as if it's trying to say something that you couldn't understand.

"It seems like he von't leaving your head until he feel like to, frau"  
"U-uh... "  
"I'm assure you he von't trying to peck your face again, if zat's vat you vorried about"  
"Um well, that's... good to know... but aren't you heading somewhere?"  
"I am"  
You bit your lips in awkwardness while looking to the ground, trying to avoid his gaze, his eyes have a striking shade of icy blue, you could feel it looking through your mind, probing every corner of it. You're not the type that socialize a lot and talking to a complete stranger like this is one of the thing you feared most.

"Now come, frau, are you going to stand zere forever?"  
"Huh, w-where?"  
You didn't mean to stutter, but there is something about him that make you feel a bit uneasy, maybe it was his demendor, maybe it was how he look at you. Either way, you feel like he's the kind that you don't want to piss off.  
"Mann Co. Academy"  
"Wait, how did you.."  
Before you even finish your sentence, he already walked towards the alley way next to the building, part of you didn't wanted to follow, saying it might be dangerous to just listen to a complete stranger and following them into alley ways, part of you saying if you don't then you might never know where exactly is that Academy. Debating in your head for a few seconds while watching him disappear at the end of it, you decide to just roll with it and hope for the best then proceed to run after him.

You started to get anxious as you reached the end of the alley but he was nowhere to be seen, there are only stack of large crates litered all over the yard that you assumed was the backyard of the Mann Co. Mall building. Your eyes darting all over the place hoping to find him and that he haven't left you behind, although you doubt that since his bird is still on your head, or at least you HOPED that he cared.

Wait

You were too busy looking around that you didn't notice that the dove is gone, you started to get even more and more anxious as you walked in the backyard, but then a familiar flapping sound grab your attention. The sound emits from under a staircase leading down bellow the ground next to the building that somehow you didn't notice before, you rushed over it and there he was, looking at you with a blank stare, you could feel a little bit of goosebumps on your skin as he turn around and unlock the door at the end of the stairs, his bird perched on his shoulder once again.

"Why are we down here...?"  
He didn't answer it and just stand next to the door, you realized he was waiting for you to go first, what a gentleman, but not the right time. You stepped slowly down the stairs, much to his annoyance, you could see him raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes when you look at the hall behind the door cautiously before stepping in. He look up to the sky for a second and mumble something in a foreign language that you assumed was German, Dutch or Swedish. You hold your breath and exhale slowly when you hear the sound of the door shut and locked, great, if anything happen now you would be fucked badly and nobody will ever know a thing.

"Normally zis iz.. staff only, if you vould call it, ozer people vould haff to take ze 30 minutes train to ze Academy."  
"And this is.. somehow a shortcut?"  
"In a vay, ja, a very shortcut zat iz"  
"Why would you allow me to use it then, may I ask?"  
"Zey... I mean, Archimedes"  
"Your... bird tell you to... let me use the shortcut?"  
Once again he ignored your question to move foward, when he step pass you once again you manage to find the smell of disinfectants, and another smell that you couldn't distinguish while on the bus, but now you know exactly what is it. The smell of blood and gunpowder.

He opened the single door at the end of the hall and you followed suit, then you notice the room behind it was very small, with simple white paint and purple at the bottom, nothing else, not even tiles, the ground is just concrete floor. And there is a strange device on the floor in the middle of the room, it look like , after you see him pressing a button and some robotic noises can be heard as the device unfolded to reveal it was actually a two thick metal bars connected by a round latch , your eyes widened when the device started to emits a bizzare white glow.

"Step onto zat, bitte"  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it"  
You give him a very confused and nervous look, but his gaze onto you somehow just make you feel like you should follow his strange demand if you don't want to displease him. You put a feet onto the metal bar and take a deep breath as if something might kill you right on your spot.  
"Und try to hold your balance"  
Letting out a rather loud gasp as you fully stand on the device and feel it twirling, bright light surrounded your vision and you forced your eyes shut, then you feel the twirling slow down quickly and eventually stop.

"Have a seven, mate?"  
"Go fish lad"  
You heard two man talking somewhere and opened your eyes in shock, you're definately not in that small room with the strange man anymore, instead right where you stand, on the same device but now a large room painted in white and red at the bottom instead of purple as before. On the ground was wooden flooring and a big round red icon with the word "RED" and "Reliable Excavation Demolition" smaller beneath. On the opposite wall was glass and behind it, a world map with red circles in various size on specific spots and on the right was a long white table with a telephone and red briefcase on it that sparked your interest. You slowly stepped down the device, not noticing it start to glow again as you come closer to the briefcase, just before you could think about reaching a hand to touch it, erratic foot steps could be heard.

"Hey doc did ya buy the mags I told y-"  
A young, thin man run into the room, shouted something before stopped right on his track when he see you reaching for the briefcase. You unconciously stand back and gulped when he pull out his baseball bat behind him defensively  
"THERE'S A FRICKIN' SPY HERE"  
And with that, hell break loose as he smashed a button on the wall protected by a box of glass, underneath was the line "In case of Spy, press this button" and very loud alarm go off, the voice of a woman blarring on the speaker.  
"Alert, BLU Spy in base"

You scream in fright and try to dodge desperately as the guy swung his bat trying to hit you, your feet sprint as fast as you could to the door in hope of escaping this place, but you come in contact with someone's... belly and fall back on your bottom. You groaned but then once again try to crawl away as fast as you could when you saw before you was a giant man with a shotgun in hand, the barrel of the gun pointed at you.  
"Didn't look like a Spy"  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCHING OUR INTEL MAGGOT"  
"Sentry goin' up!"  
You flinched as a man with a helmet covering his eyes holding your shirt collar and screaming as loud as he could, sending saliva flying onto your face in every direction. You try to say something but the fright of having a gun pointed at your head shut your brains from thinking of anything good to plead for your life.

"Probably one of those fricking in training Spies that try to prove themselves good again"  
"She's with me, now put her down bitte, Heavy put your gun away before you accidentally shot her"  
You could feel a little bit of tears pricking in the corner of your eyes, never known that you would be so glad to hear that voice again  
"Who is this then, Docteur?"  
Your mouth gaped in shock again when you see a man in a red balaclava and the same colored suit appeared from thin air, holding a cigarette and a Revolver in his other hand, which he quickly put away. Then there is another man with a pair of googles and a hardhat rushed in while holding a wrench, separate the screaming man from you before he try to headbutt you and help you back on your feet.  
"Easy there Soldier, she's not a Spy"

"She's here to sign up on ze training program"  
"Probably another running bloody ankle-biter"  
"Shouldn't she took the train if she want to go to the Academy though?"  
"Vell, ze big problem iz she attract ze attention of ze angry mob and zey no doubt will look out vere she go, so she can't use the train for a few days, plus, ze Mall is closed today"  
"Definately will end up as an ankle-biter"  
Once again you find yourself looking at the floor to avoid all those gaze targeting at you. But you feel something poked at your arm and turn left only to see a gas mask covered face, he or she seems to study you through those lenses, you try your best not to worry about the fact that that gas mask person have a bloody fire axe in their hand and using it to gain your attention.

"Perfect timing Pyro, could you lead ze fraulein to the Academy?"  
"Hurr hudda"  
"Sehr gut"  
You look around nerviously while the gas mask person, also known as "Pyro" tugged your hands and drag you out of the room, leaving everyone looking at you.


	7. Mann Co. Mercenary Academy

Pyro lead you accross various halls and rooms, still gripping on your wrist with those big gloved hands of them. You told them that it's not necessary to holding onto you like a kindergarten like that, mostly because you feel too awkward and scared to come in such close physical contact with a complete stranger, that carry weapons stained with -you noticed- VERY fresh blood, or you hoped that you're just too paranoid and it's just paint or somekind of juice. Through your short journey accross the place that you have been magically transported in, you also notice that the place, even though quite clean, still have very uneasy things that cause goose bumps to raise on your skins the more you see. 

For example, your eyes would encounter blood (or paint, again, gotta stay positive) splatter every so often, bullet marks littering on the walls, even large burned spots, look like someone just have a big fight here. Try your best not to think about minor details anymore, the building was quite large, with wooden or old white tiles floor and faded red and white painted walls, there is not much more of the interior to observe since you have to go fast. Finally the masked person, or Pyro let your hand go and run ahead, you followed suit and finally see a doorway to a field, with a canal in the middle and a wide bridge accross . You breathed a bit heavier, you haven't run for at least a few months and it kinda feel strange to your body once again, forgotting how often and long you have to dealt back in the past. 

You could see face to face the building you were previously in is another similar but modern building, the color seems to be in somewhat an opposite palette. The building right behind you was wooden and have warm shades with red being the main color, while the other construction was industrial looking and have cold shades with blue being the main color, again, what a peculiar way of using colors. Your ears picked up the noise of what sound like a metal fence gate being opened and turn right to see "Pyro" waving its hand at you, signalling for you to come through it. You jogged closer and saw afar a very big building located in the middle of nowhere, you turned to "Pyro"

_"Is that... the Academy?"_  
"Hurru"  
"I assumed that is a yes?"  
They nods and nudge you through the door, waved you goodbye almost too cheerfully, before you could even say a proper "thank you", they ran back inside the building, leaving you alone outside. Your brains seems to having a lot of trouble processing what just happened in the past few hours, one moment you were in Teufort, the next having you magically transported to this... place, you don't even know where are you or how would you return to Teufort either. How come is that even possible, but then with technology now it might have been possible, isn't it? You did see some ads on the newspaper about some teleporting device developed by TF Industries, your mom said it was just over advertising back then and now you wonder if they even related to Mann Co. or not. 

You decided best is just go to the Academy to do what you intended to do and ask the way back later, and if they questioning how did you come here just say a stranger teleported you here on a twirly flashy device, yes, you just stepped a foot here for half an hour and you already lost your mind, brilliant news, you thought bitterly. Not even want to think further and just want to end this quickly, you walked all the way to the building, the closer you follow the path, the bigger the building become, it look like two large identical multistory structure, only look difference by the color, one was red and one was blue, connected by a two story white one in the middle, somehow remind you how the previous layout of the place you were first transported to look like, it's not a just coincidence, isn't it?

There was a small bus stop sign before the large gate much to your relieve, you hoped that the bus here can take you back to Teufort where there should be another bus like before to take you back home. Taking a deep breath, you stepped through the wide open gate, noticing there are a few people who look about your age was there too, you thought they might be the ones who joined the Academy, or about to, like you. Not really know where should you headed to, you looking around for signs and saw a map conveniently fixated on the wall nearby, it have the layout of the current building, which have two floor, the first floor act as the Main Courtyard and have doors leading to the Auditorium, and what you need is the Enrollment Office located on the second floor, which can be accessed through various stairs near the doors to the Auditorium.

With a location set in mind, you wasted no time for it, passing the people sitting on the benches littered around the big courtyard and head up one of the stairs. Seeing it look like an ordinary school, no dying scream, no people trying to shoot you in the head settle the boiling pot in your stomach a little, maybe it won't end up too bad. The atmosphere was quiet, too quiet for you to think about, maybe it's just you being paranoid again.

**"I smell a rancid grave"**  
 **"You're in for it now"  
 _Bang_  
** Before you could even argue with unexisted things inside your head, you was startled with the sound of gun shot from the second floor. Gulped, you sincerely hope, or forced yourself to think it's just all in your head and didn't really happen, or since it's a Mercenary Academy, someone was training, you did see that both the connected side buildings labelled RED and BLU on the map have training grounds for guns sooner.   
**"Maggots love you. Trust me." _  
Bang_**  
You were one foot on the last step before another gun shot was heard, you can feel yourself shaking slightly and pray that nobody decide to use your head as a training target as you rushed down the hallway as the map indicated and looking around to see a double door with a name plate on top read _"Enrollment Office"_. Taking a deep breath and knocking the door three times, you quickly make yourself look more presentable, straighten your shirt and pull up your hoodie, put a strand of hair behind your ears for no reason before a soft female voice could be heard from inside. **  
**

_"Please come in"_  
With that, you push the door and entered, what hit your eyes first is not the person who sat behind the desk, but a big blood splatter on the wall opposite the desk. Your face grew pale as you saw a man lying on the floor, a large hole with blood dripping down in the middle of his forehead, probably the cause of the blood splatter on the wall, his stomach also stained with blood, explaining why you heard two gun shots, a red puddle growing on the floor, painted the carpet with a deep shade of crimson, so terrifying, so.. mesmerizing.   
 _"Please, have a seat, don't mind the mess, I'll cal the janitors."_  
You try to not shaking too badly, you could feel the temperature drops suddenly as your feel chill run down your spine when the lady sitting at her desk in the middle of the room speak again, still with that soft voice, but now knowing she might have kill a man in cold blood make every part of you just wanted to run away as fast as you could and never returned.

But then you have nothing to loose now, you questioned where did you sudden bravery came from as you actually step slowly in and closed the door behind you. Your mind screaming at you, showing countless of things that could happen to you just like what that man have went through, a bullet on the stomach, another on the head and you're a goner. Your insict urging your body to move, making your heart thumping fast and your head spinning, you feel sick, but you can't just threw up right in front of this woman before you. Unconciously place yourself on the light prune armchair, you look at her and bit your lips, not sure of what to say.

_"What can I help you now, Miss?"_  
"... I... uh.. I receive a... letter"  
"Oh, may I see it then?"  

You reached inside your backpack, now resting on your thighs as you grip onto it tightly ever since you sat down, you cursed under your breath when your hands decided that this is the time to be clumsy and not doing its work properly. You bit your lips and look apologetically at the lady and hope you didn't get her to shoot you, the more you fidgeting in your backpack, the more nervous and anxious you become, you can feel sweat rolling down your face even though your body still feel the eerie cold from earlier. Let out a frustrated sign, you gave up on being discreet and just hold the backpack upside down and emptied it out of all contents, the lunch box and water bottles hit the carpeted floor with a small thud, you could careless if the lady notice the embarassing pink box in your backpack as you look around for the letter, which was nowhere to be seen. 

You double check the things that now fall onto the floor and your empty backpack. Still no sign of that damn red and blue envelope, where could it be, you swear you didn't forget it back home. If it fall out somewhere on the bus or on the way here, you're screwed, badly. You bit your lips again and hung your head low in defeat, trying to make your brains work its best to remember everything, you remember putting it in the backpack before leaving the house, the backpack was with you and zipped properly the whole time on the bus, except when you fall sleep, but when you enter Teufort you took it out mean that it didn't get lost on the bus, then you see the dove and put it in your hoodie pocket.

Wait

Your eye twitched at that thought as you searching your hoodie pocket and.. there it was, the envelope contain the letter, in your pocket all along. God, you feel your face heated up again in embarassment, you wish that the ground just swallow you once again so you don't have to face the lady, who witness your stupidity for the whole time in silent. Signing in awkwardness, you slowly sit up straight and give the other woman what she asked for at the start, you feel a bit relieved when she give you a reassured smile and a sympathetic look as she took the letter and unfold it to further examining the letter. 

While collect everything that you have dropped on the floor back into your backpack, you notice that there is two middle aged man that you assumed was the janitors in gray-purple jumpsuit come in and bring the dead body out, then returned not long after to change the part of the stained carpet and clean the wall like they have done this everyday and it's no longer a surprise, that only make you feel more uneasy. Exactly how many people this lady have killed in this room, and you doubt she's the only staff in here, and that might mean there are more murderers doing paperwork in here. Just what have you bring to yourself again. You see the woman stand up, still holding the letter and go check the rows of filing cabinets on the left side of the room as if she's finding something.

Your eyes scanned the room, the wall look almost identically like the small room with the device back in Teufort, only much cleaner and more well maintained, white paint with purple at the bottom part, dark mauve carpet with various armchairs ontop like the one you currently sat on. On the wall opposite of you was that symbol on the letter and on top of the school building you remember seeing when entered earlier, on both side of it was picture frames of two identical old man, except from their clothes color. Underneath the picture of the man wearing the red suit and red hat read _"Redmond Mann - Founder  and CEO of Reliable Excavation Demolition"_ while the picture of the other man with blue suit and blue hat read _"Blutarch Mann - Founder and CEO of Builder League United"_. Again, what's with the color reference in their name and the color choices of the buildings around here, not mentioned their company name in acronym will spell out RED and BLU, how bizzare. You remember the room you were teleported to have the same Reliable Excavation Demolition  symbol, maybe it's a part of their company and the blue-ish building on the opposite was Builder League United's. Underneath the round symbol was a narrow table with a bust statue of the one you assumed was Saxton Hale placed in the middle.

_"Students files.... hm... here we go"_  
Your mind returned to reality as you hear the woman mumbling to herself as she pulled out a folder in one of the drawers, examine the content for a second before return to her desk with said folder in her hand.   
 _"Welcome to Mann Co. Mercenary Academy, Miss [L/N]"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus of the lady, prototype design http://imgur.com/SSRd6Mf , I just call her the Secretary for the TF2 vibe :)) Not really a major OC and more like a cool idea that the staff are capable of fighting too and not just mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be hesistant to put a comment telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions of how you like the story goes


End file.
